The 4th Great War
by Brrian
Summary: The people of Wars World find themselves in a bigger pickle then last time. Most of their comrades fight against them, and it is up a few to unite everyone together and attack back. But is it that simple? Note: Rating may change.


This story focuses more on Advance Wars than it does with TF2, so I recommend learning about the Advance Wars story first. It probably won't be needed, but it helps. Same with TF2. If you don't know what it is, I recommend reading the comics, so you're at least not left in the dark.

Disclaimer: I do not own TF2 or Advance Wars. If I did, I'd be doing something else.

* * *

1 month after the invasion of Omega Land.

* * *

'_Hmm. Wars World, eh? I haven't been there for years. They were once a group of people using spears and swords to kill each other, and now they're using machine guns to kill each other. _

_What's worse, is that they have now all banded together. Thst's not supposed to happen. And now that fat lump of lard has disconnected all of my communication devices there, so now I have no idea what's going on. This certainly is taking a turn for the worst. Next, he'll probably tell them about us, and they're going to launch an invasion on us. We cannot have that, because the mercenaries are too busy fighting robots.' _

She was in quite of a pinch here. Over here, there's Gray Mann trying to invade her with robots, and over there, the people are growing too strong. She needs to stop this before they invade her.

She reached for a button to contact her assistant to give her some insight on the situation.

"Miss Pauling."

"Yes?"

"Come to my office. I need to have a word or two with you."

She released the button and leaned back in her chair. She sighed heavily, and waited for Miss Pauling to walk in. The door opened up and stepped in Miss Pauling, clipboard in hand and a pencil in her ear.

"Hello, ma'am."

"Miss Pauling. What's your opinion on these...COs"

"...what?"

"The COs. You know, those people from Wars World."

"Oh! Well, umm, I think that..." Miss Pauling took a second to think about what she's going to say. This was the Administrator she was talking to. She would probably fire her if she said something wrong, "...umm."

"Yes yes, spit it out. I don't have all day."

"Uhh, well, I think... maybe? they are becoming... too?... strong?"

"Okay, and why could that be a problem, Miss Pauling?"

Miss Pauling released her breath. She knew that she passed the Administrator's questions, and now she was asking her a very simple question, one that she has known for years. She relaxed her shoulders, and spoke with confidence, knowing that she had the right answer.

"Because they could one day overthrow us."

"Correct, and we don't want that, do we?"

"No, ma'am."

"So how do you suggest we solve this problem? Should we kill them all?"

"Oh! No, no no, ma'am! That would be horrible!" She glanced at who she was talking to, and the person was giving her an odd look, one of confusion, "Uh, what I mean to say is that, we shouldn't kill them. There has to be another way."

"Hmm, okay. So give me some suggestions."

"Well, I think we should just wipe their memories and take away all of their strong weapons and machines."

"Hmm..."

'_Oh no! Did I say something wrong? Is she mad at me? Is she going to fire me? I don't want to lose this job!' _Pauling tensed up again, a look of trepidation written on her face that she always had when meeting face-to-face with the Administrator.

"Hmm, that could work. What memories are you wanting to remove?"

Pauling sighed, clearly happy tat the Administrator is so "happy", or at least as happy as she could be, "Umm, all of the memories that relate to the Black Hole?"

"That's just what I was thinking. Miss Pauling, call the CEO."

"Ahh, umm, yes? What did you want?"

"Call Mr. Hale. He's going to have to do it himself since those mercenaries are busy fighting another war."

"Ah, okay. I'll get right on it."

"And have him be here in 10 minutes."

"Yes ma'am. I'll be leaving now."

Right after Miss Pauling walked out of her office and closed the door, the Administrator let out a large, relieved sigh.

"Those Omega brats are becoming too strong. It's best to deal with it early then have it come back as a nuisence later on. The problem is that they have an army, and all I have is a rag-tag group of mercenaries and a buff Australian. Can I really win?"

After having some alone time to think, she thought up her final decision.

"Of course I can win! I'm the Administrator! Ah ha ha ha ha!" she leaned back in her chair and reached for a cigarette. Her lips gleefully wrapped around the roll of paper filled with tobacco and with a snap of her fingers, the tip lit on fire. She breathed in, taking in the smoke. She breathed out, and filled her office with the lovely aroma of cancer, "I. Feel. Wonderful."

* * *

Miss Pauling briskly left the Administrator's office and headed to her own office, just down the hall. She opened the office door and reached for a telephone which sat on a plain, wooden table, with its neighbour being a stack of organized papers that had to do with the latest Black Hole invasion, the one that Omega Land successfully repelled. She sat in her chair before reaching for the telephone and dialing the number of the CEO of Mann Co., Saxton Hale.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She was getting quite annoyed by this, until she remembered that this was Saxton Hale she was calling, and he was probably elsewhere wrestling a dinosaur. No one knows how he manages to find dinosaurs even though they were thought to be extinct.

He used to wrestle with alligators in Australia, and at one time, a yeti, until he deemed them too weak and decided to move on to dinosaurs.

She knew that she was never going to reach him, so she decided to call the next best person, his personal butler, Bidwell.

She dialed his cell phone and not the office phone because he follows Saxton Hale, so the last place he would be is in his office.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Beep. Beep. Be-

"Hello? Who is it?"

"Hello Bidwell, it's Pauling. Is Mr. Hale with you?"

"Ah, yes he is. He is currently wrestling a pterodactyl," Miss Pauling could here groaning and cawking in the background, and some insults to someone's mother being a hippie that came from a gruff, Australian voice, "Should I put him on the phone?"

"Ahh, no. I really shouldn't be bothering Mr. Ha-"

"Ah ha ha, it's no problem. Besides, don't you have only 10 minutes?"

"...how do you know?"

"Oh please, there's only one reason you would call for Mr. Hale. Because the Administrator ordered you to."

"..."

"Hold on. I'll put him on the phone quickly."

Miss Pauling waited for a while for Mr. Hale to respond. She could hear thumping noises, and some more groaning, followed by hearty laughter. She jumped in surprise when Mr. Hale suddenly screamed into the cell phone.

"Ahh! Miss Pauling! So, did you see me beat that pterodactyl? Pretty nice sight, huh?"

"Umm, Mr. Hale, I can't see anything."

"Gasp! You're blind! What happened!"

"I'm not blind, Mr. Hale. I mean, we're talking on the phone. I can't see your... pterodactyl remains."

"Ah ha ha! It's okay. I understand. So, why'd you call me for?"

"The Administrator wants you in her office in..." Pauling glanced over at her watch. She left the Administrator's office at 8:40. It was now 8:49,"...1 minute."

"1 minute? Don't worry. I'll be there. I just need to say goodbye to the pterodactyl before leaving. He's a strong one."

Saxton Hale hung up and gave it back to Bidwell. He said his goodbyes to the beat up, but still (barely) alive pterodactyl before shouting his trademark phrase "Brave Jump!" and blasting off into the night sky at lightspeed towards the Administrator's office to have a nice, long chat on what to do with the people of Wars World.

He flew past flocks of birds and even an airplane until he crashed into the top floor of Mann Co. Industries in Singapore, shattering the wall, and barrel rolled into the Administrator's office and landed in front of her table.

The only light that was in her office was the light that flooded in through the newly shattered hole in the wall, and from buttons and TV screens that showed a familiar group of mercenaries trying to kill robots to protect Mann Co.

The air was musty, and stank of smells poisonous to the normal human body. _Normal._

As it stood, these people weren't normal.

"Hello Helen! Long time, no see!"

"Mr. Hale. Need I remind you to not speak on a first name basis?" '_And to stop shattering my wall. Too much light hurts my skin'_ but she didn't bother to speak about it since Mr. Hale will just keep doing it anyways since "using the front door is for hippies!"

"Ah! Of course not, _Administrator_." he purred, and putting extra emphasis on the last word.

"Now, Mr. Hale. Certainly you've heard about the recent Black Hole invasion on Wars World?"

"Ehh? Isn't that the place where hippies live on rocks and fight with swords? Who cares about that pile of junk?" he had his hat off in his left hand and scratched his head with the other, clearly confused and not catching up on the latest news.

"Like it or not Mr. Hale, it's _our_ pile of junk, and I intend to keep it."

"Humph... well, I can't ignore a _fine_ lady like you, so what do you want me to do?"

"Create a mind-wiping device, and 'delete' the existence of the Black Hole from their memories. And also, get rid of all of their machines and weapons that they've created from fighting the Black Hole."

"Ehh? Is that all? I don't get to punch anything? Lame."

"And then some, Mr. Hale. And then some."

"...Ohhh. Ah ha ha ha, I see what you mean. Wait, why do you want to wi-"

"Because Mr. Hale, they're getting too smart, and if they get too smart, they'll start to talk, and if they start to talk, they'll talk about _us."_

"...soo, do I make it myself?"

"Can you?"

"Uhh, no?"

"Then get Dell Conagher to build it. Give him Australium in exchange for it, and he'll come to it like a moth to a light bulb."

"Soo, he can build that, umm... mind-controlly device?"

"And anything else, as long as it wipes away their memories, and doesn't kill them.

"Ah ha ha, I have the perfect plan."

"Then get going with the building, Mr. Hale. Time is short."

~~~1 year after the invasion of Omega Land~~~

'_Dear Jake,_

_I'm sorry that Colin and I are unable to come to the grand party. We're at a family reunion at the southern beaches of Macro Land with my whole family. My father, mother, cousins, aunts, every single relative. I'm actually getting quite sick of it._

_Do you still remember your promise? That you would take me on top of the hill once the plant life has grown back? Once I'm done with this vacation, I'm flying to your place._

_I'm dying to be with you._

_With warm love and regards,_

_Sasha_

_P.S._

_Since I couldn't attend the grand party, I decided to make it up to you by giving you a gift. I hope you like it.'_

He reached for the carefully wrapped box and tore the wrapping away, not caring at all about how pretty the design was, or who the person was who wrapped it. All he cared about is getting inside. *1 cough (Sasha) cough

He finally held the box in his hand and gasped in surprise.

"No way! Can it be?"

He quickly tore the cardboard covering and what awaited him was something that blew him away.

"Oh. My. Gosh!

Is this really it? These are GTX Titan 890 HeadPhones!*2 There's only like... 5 in the whole world! Wow."

'_Thank you, Sasha.'_

_"_Jake! Where are you! The party's about to start!" there goes Rachel, Jakes longest and greatest friend, and not to mention she's Nell's sister, where Nell is the top dog of Orange Star. That makes Rachel important, just because of the fact that she's related to someone so high up in position.

"Yeah! Comin'!"

He quickly unplugged his old headphones from his iPod and replaced it with his new one that he received as a gift from Sasha. He turned the music on, and "Wow! This thing's amazing!"

The headphones blocked out every and all outside sounds and the only thing he was hearing is his beats, drumming at full blast. The sound quality is much greater, where as he can hear even the quietest sounds of his songs easily.

It was not until Rachel came over and knocked him on his head that he awoke from bliss. He turned the volume down enough so he can hear Rachel yelling at him, but loud enough so he can still listen to his songs.

"Jake! What are you doing! The party started 10 minutes ago! Everybody's here already! You need to come downstairs, now!"

She tugged on Jake's ear and pulled him across the house.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop it, stop it!"

"Then get downstairs and go greet the guests!"

"I though' you said they were all here."

"Well, some are late, and you need to go greet them."

"What are you gonna to do then?"

"I need a warm shower and some juice."

"What! An' you tellin' me to go ou' there while you stay here and drown in soap bubbles?"

"Hey, I've been out there for 1 whole hour! It's really hot out there. My body's really sweaty." Rachel said as she frowned, clearly not happy that Jake is asking her these questions.

"Then why aren' you sweatin'?"

"Humph, idiot. Everybody knows girls don't sweat. Now enough of this. Go greet the guests, and make sure none of them do anything stupid."

"..."

"...tee hee."

Rachel had a look on her face that was telling Jake that she was about to explode in laughter. She had her hands up to her mouth, trying to stop herself from giggling.

"Ahh ha ha ha ha ha! You think I'm stupid enough to think that girls don't sweat? Ah ha ha ha ha..."

"..."

"Eh, heh... heh."

"..."

"...umm, I'll just... go."

Rachel rushed up the stairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Haaah, she's still terrible at tellin' jokes."

Jake ran downstairs and looked to the right. There was a multitude of COs in Rachel's house. Max and Andy were in the living room screaming at each other. It looked like a fight was going to break out between the two of them, but then they laughed and high-fived each other. Jake made a mental note to ask why they were screaming at each other. Andy had red clothes on and Max with a T-shirt. None of them had bothered to dress up for this occasion, but Jake didn't mind. He's just glad they're here. This was the second time that he's seen Andy in person, the first time being the party before this.

Grimm was in his casual clothes, and was, of course, at the snack bar eating all of the doughnuts there, with Drake trying to stop him. Jake had a feeling that Drake was only doing that so he can get some doughnuts, too. He had his sailor outfit on with his trademark telescope tied to a rope hanging around his neck.

Eagle was with Sami, discussing some stuff. They were too far away for him to hear anything. Eagle had on his casual clothes, a green collored T-Shirt with khakis, and his lucky goggles, the ones he always wore in battle, while Sami had a black suit and tie on. Clearly, she did not like dresses, as she already informed the COs about it at the last party.

Jess and Javier were at the dining table, with Jess nodding her head off while Javier explained his childhood. They both wore their battle suits, or Javier anyways. Jess kept the General's Formals on while Javier had his steel armor because "a knight without armor is a knight that is dead!"

That seemed about it, well, for now at least. Grimm was the only Yellow Comet CO as of right now, and there was no Blue Moon COs at the party. Lash was there too, but she was tinkering with a little machine all the way in the dark corner. Jake made sure to come back to talk to her about what she was making, but for now, he had to wait at the front door.

He looked to the left and through a window he saw a Yellow Limousine driving up the mile long parking lot. It had horns on the front and the windows were tinted dark so nobody could see who was in the car, but Jake had a faint feeling on who it was.

He stepped out of the house to greet the guests and the first thing he noticed was that it was hot. Too hot for his taste.

"Hello boy. Remember this old man?"

Jake jumped at the sound of the old man behind him and fell on his face.

'_Holy crap! An old man snuck up behind me!'_

Jake was out of breath, clearly afraid of the senior who popped out of know where.

"Dude! Where'd you come from?"

"Ahh ha ha ha ha, by helicopter, of course."

Now that Sensei said it, Jake could see the parachute that he was holding in one hand, trying to fold it and put it back in his backpack. The parachute was yellow with a comet on it, but his clothes remained the same. An orange jumpsuit with a leather helmet.

"Why by heli?" now that Jake thought about it, he also had another question to ask, "and why couldn' I hear anything? I though' helis are suppose to be super loud?"

"My T-Copters are quiet. Otherwise, how could I send my men behind enemy lines without the enemy blowing it up instantly!"

"Ohh, that makes sense."

"The Emperor made a bet with me that he could reach your house faster than me, so he chose the fastest car, and it just so happened to be that right there."

Sensei pointed at the golden limo that was parked quite a ways away, away from all of the other cars. There's no reason for him to park so far away, but knowing Kanbei, he was probably just scared of other peoples' cars blowing up and destroying his billion dollar car, even though it's probably stacked with armor and wouldn't even be shaken by the explosion.

"But... can'tcha just fly over the mountains instead of drive all the way around it?"

Rachel's three story mansion had mountains covering the backside of the house, as a request from Nell since she wanted her little sister to be protected in case of another invasion, but enough space for her not to feel like a bird locked in a cage.

The airport was located on the other side of the mountains.

"Exactly. Kanbei's not the smartest man on the planet, but he is the bravest, and he respects his men. That's why he's Emperor."

The limousine's back door opened and out stepped two Yellow Comet CO's, Emperor Kanbei and his beautiful daughter, Sonja. The first thing Jake noticed was that _'hey, isn't the driver supposed to step out and open the thing?'_

Emperor Kanbei had a yellow suit on with a yellow tie and yellow pants. He had his sword with him, sheathed in a yellow sheath.

_'Patriotism, huh? Maybe I should do that.'_

Sonja had a bright green dress on with black shoes.

The Emperor and his daughter walked up to the senior and teenager, and greeted themselves. The Emperor muttered something about how an old man beat him, but he quickly waved the thought away.

"Ahh! You must be Jake of Orange Star! I am Emperor Kanbei, and this is my lovely daughter, Sonja."

He bowed to Jake, and Sonja curtseyed, while starting a conversation with Jake.

"Hello Jake. My name is Sonja. It's a pleasure to meet you again."

She stuck out her hand, which Jake gladly shook it.

"Hey dude. Nice to meetcha."

Kanbei looked in fear at Jake, with worrisome eyes pointing at his daughter. He was obviously troubled by something.

"You do not speak to my daughter like that, you hooligan!"

"Father, stop! He's my friend. He's a really nice guy." Sonja had her arms out, shielding Jake from her father's wrath as he had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"But, but, but, Sonja...he called you a...'dude'."

"Do you even know what that means, father?"

"Uhh..."

"It's a compliment, father."

"Really? Then maybe I should-"

"Father, it's a compliment teenagers give to other people. Are you a teenager, father?"

"Hmm, I suppose not. Well, ha ha, I guess you really do learn something new everyday! Very well Jake, my sincerest apologies for yelling at you."

"Uhh, okay."Jake was shaking in fear of being chopped up in pieces and served as fish food.

"Come Sonja! Let us meet our fellow comrades!"

Kanbei walked in and disappeared around the corner. Sonja followed him along with Sensei by her side.

"Nice job there, Sonja. You just saved that boy from getting his behind beat."

"Dad can be quite..._dumb sometimes_." Sonja whispered the last few words in few that her father might hear her, or worse, someone might think that she hates her father, which is absolutely preposterous.

"Ah ha ha, I cannot agree more than you. You know, when I taught your father, he would..."

* * *

Sonja and Sensei followed Kanbei towards the other COs. Jake stood at the doorway wondering about the family of Yellow Comet. They were all such lively folk, living together, even with Grimm, and here was Jake and Rachel, living miles and miles away from the rest of their Orange Star friends. He couldn't just leave though, because he needed to look out for Rachel, and if they both left, there would be no CO in Omega Land, and if another invasion happened, there won't be much of a resistance to stop them from taking this land.

Jake sighed, his mind wandered from thinking about his loneliness, to about Sasha. He could imagine her right now, her flawless skin; her sleek, brown hair; her dark-blue uniform; her pristine teeth blinding him, with her dark-brown eyes mesmerizing him. Her soft and gentle hands holding him, her soft cherry-red lips touching his, her red, slippery tongue coiling around his in a professional manner.

"She's so much better than Rachel in every way."

"Cough cough, ahem."

'_...oh crap.'_

Jake opened his eyes and saw two COs standing before him. A blue clown car was parked behind them. He almost couldn't see it because one certain CO was fat.

"Yo Jake. So, who's betta' than Rachel?" the slender of the two spoke first, in a country-like accent.

"Uhh, no one in particular."

"Well, I'll be! Young boy's got some love, eh? Listen up, I'll tell you how to get the girl of your dreams. You just need to follow in my foot steps." the big CO wrapped his arm around Jake's neck and pointed at the sky.

"Does it involve being fat?"

"**Shut it Grit!** I don't see you having a wife and kids!"

"But, you don't even have a-"

"Griiiiit! If you don't shut it right now!-"

"Alrigh' alrigh', calm down, O Beardo Face."

Grit had his orange trench coat and hat on, the exact same clothes he wore from the invasion of Omega Land. The fat CO, who is known as Olaf, the leader of Blue Moon, wore a blue winter coat even though it was 100 degrees out.*3 He had a white ushanka with the symbol of his country on the front, a blue moon.

"So, Jake. Tell me, who's better than me?"

'_...oh, crap'_

__Jake quickly turned around to try to calm Rachel down. He had his hands infront of him, in a peaceful matter.

"Look Rachel, it's not what you think, so just-"

Jake was unable to complete his sentence as he was punched in the face at full force by Rachel, who just finished taking a shower. Jake kneeled down and clutched his face, moaning about the pain. There was a trickle of blood streaming down his face and onto his arm.

"Grit? Olaf? Can you leave me and this... thing alone for a bit?"

"Umm... yeah. We'll just go."

"Yo, Jake... watch yourself."

The two walked past Rachel and her victim and into the mansion.

"She's a nasty one." whispered Olaf, hoping that Rachel didn't hear him and come after him next.

"Ah know. Best stay away from her for now. Don't wanna get punched."

"For once, you speak some sense, Grit."

Olaf and Grit quickly left the scene of the crime.

* * *

She had him by the collar, his bleeding face very close to her, her breath touching his sensitive face.

"So, Jake, who's this... girl that's better than me, huh?"

'_Oh no! She's going to kill me!'_

* * *

Lash was walking around, looking for parts to build her machine. She didn't want to tell anyone about it yet, since it's a secret. All she needed is some lead pipes and som plywood. She ignored all of the people trying to talk to her, and waved them away, until she spotted one certain CO that would not be happy to see her. At all.

_'Uh oh. I need to hide.'_

She looked to the right and saw a staircase that led upstairs. She quickly ran up it until she heard a shout.

"Hey! You! _**You! You are not getting away!**_**"**

_'Uh oh.'_

She ran up the staircase as fast as her long, nimble legs could carry her.

"Ah ha ha! You can't catch me, slowpoke!"

"Why you! I'll get you for what you did to me!"

Olaf was enraged with fury. He found her, the little girl who destroyed his hometown, and now

she's going to pay, and he is not going to let her escape. He ran up the stairs as fast as his short, stubby legs could carry him.

"Come back here you bi-"

Olaf was tackled by Max, who heard the commotion and followed the sounds of the voice.

"Woah woah woah. Easy there, big guy."

"Let me go! I need to get her!"

"Yo, Olaf! I know you hate 'er, but she's on our side."

"Grit! Didn't you see what she did! She destroyed by city! She killed all those people! My family barely got out alive! And you're just going to let her go?!"

"Well, knowing you, you probably won't even catch up to her, but-"

"Grit!"

"Come on, Olaf. Let 'er go. It's been 1 and a ha'f years since tha' happened. Your family's safe, aren't they?"

"Grit. You don't understand... Now let me go, you ape."

"...Come on Max. Let him go."

Everything was quiet. Nobody was talking. Nobody was singing, or dancing, or eating doughnuts. They were all crowded around Olaf, witnessing everything. Even the music has stopped.

Max released him from his prison hold, who quickly walked towards the door. The people moved out of the way before Olaf pushed them out of the way. He didn't even bother to open the door. He just kicked it and it fell down. He ran out into the night, along with Grit who followed him.

"Woah woah woah, Olaf, settle down. I know you hate 'er, but you didn' haf' ta ruin the party for everyone."

"Grit..."

"Huh?"

"You don't understand... you don't understand what it feels like. Having your hometown raveged by a little child, turned into a toy box. All of the people, dead. I couldn't do anything to protect them. I was too busy running around, doing nothing. You don't know what it feels like, until you've experienced it yourself... I'm going home."

Olaf unlocked his car and stepped inside. He was about to close the door when a hand blocked it.

"Grit. What are you doing?"

"I'm comin' wit ya. Best I can do is not make ya lonely."

Grit stepped into the tiny clown car with Olaf, and together, they both drove to the airport to get a plane to fly them back home. Grit turned on the radio, and what was playing, was Sad Violin. The last thing Grit wanted was for a sad song to play that would make Olaf even sadder, so he tried to turn it off, but Olaf told him to keep it on. They drove into the night, not talking, and not looking back.

* * *

All of the COs looked on with disbelief. They couldn't've believed what just happened. This was supposed to be a fun party, for everyone, but instead the mood turned sour real quickly. Nobody felt like doing anything. Everybody was afraid of being the first one to talk, except for one guy.

"I need more doughnuts. That was intense."

Grimm hurried to the kitchen to pick out more doughnuts to gobble them up.

"Hey! Save some for me!"

And so did Drake. The two of them rushed to the kitchen and closed the large, metal slab behind them, not letting anyone or anything interrupt their doughnut eating session.

"Well, that was... not good."

"Yeah." Andy said, replying to Max.

"What happened, you guys?" Sami was bewildered. She hadn't experienced this type of fight in over two years. She thought everybody was friends, but she certainly didn't expect Olaf to scream out in anger.

"Well, from the looks of it, he tried to kill Lash."

"Yeah! That man's a nutjub! I didn't do nuthin'." screamed Lash from atop the stairs. She held her machine in her hand, and a piece of plywood in her other hand.

"Lash! What did you do?" Sami was the one asking questions, and she wanted answers.

"I did nothing!"

"Everyone here knows that you tried to invade Blue Moon! You must've did something."

Boom!

"Damn right she did!"

"Wha-?"

"Here, have this!"

The mysterios man who came through the ceiling tossed the group of people a metal ball. All of the COs looked down at it. It was sizziling, and before they knew it, it exploded, covering everyone and everything in the house in a cloud of smoke.

"My job is done. You're finished."

The man tipped his hat off at the unconcious COs and bid them fare well.

"I wish I had more time to talk to you guys. It looked like fun. Oh well, time to get going. Today is National T-Rex fighting day," he looked up at the sky, bended his knees, and shouted,"Brave Jump!" He crashed through the ceiling, creating another hole in the ceiling, and flew away into the night.

* * *

_Well, that was fun. Took a while, but it was fun for me, so I didn't mind. So with this chapter done, make sure you post constructive criticism, and don't be afraid to be a little mean. If I can improve my flaws, it'll make this story that much better. _

_I plan on releasing at the very least once a month. I know it seems like a long time, but once a month is better then never._

_I'm sorry if I didn't get the accents right. I try my hardest to spice up this story._

_Also sorry if I rushed the story. I reread the final part where Olaf screams at Lash, and it does seem kind of rushed, but then again, I don't like it when people drag the exposition out too long. It turns boring and I don't want to read it, even though it's rated one of the best books._

_I know it seems like a wierd one, Advance Wars and TF2, but my first plan was on making a Beelzebub and TF2 crossover. The reason I switched is because this would seem easier, both universes use guns, whereas the Beelzebub universe uses their fists. I need to start out with some easy stuff, especially for my first fanfiction that I plan on continuing._

_With that, I bid you adieu._

_*__1__- If you don't understand this, you're too young._

_*__2-__-GTX Titan is a type of graphics card for the computer._

_*__3__-This is in fahrenheit. If you don't use fahrenheit, 100 degrees is hot. Very hot. _


End file.
